Sweet Moment
by BabyLisa
Summary: #No summary# Kristao kid ver. DLDR! Drabble.


Tittle: Sweet Moment

Author: **Baby ;)**

Main pairing: KrisTao

Other pairing: Kaisoo (dikit ._.)

Genre: apa aja, yang mana yang coock itu genrenya -_-

Rated: K or G or T or I dont know

Disclamer: Tao belong to Kris, and Kris belong to Tao and this fanfic is MINE! NO COPAS!

Warning: Brothershipp, little bit yaoi, EYD Failed, **TYPO(S)**, alur berantakan, bikin mual, membosankan, abal, dan sebangsanya.

.

.

Note: Jangan lupa riview setelah membaca ff abal ini, kalau engga gw doa'in kepala lu gundul, gak bakal tumbuh rambut lagi ._.v #peace

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Do You understand?! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby ** present™

.

.

.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang bocah sedang asik bermain di atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, Kris dan Tao. Dua kakak beradik yang sangat dekat, dimana ada Kris disini ada Tao dan begitu sebaliknya. Mereka sedang asik membuat sesuatu dari tumbuh-tumbuhan di sekitar mereka.

"Tao baby kau mau kemana eoh?"tanya bocah 12 tahun itu pada adiknya, sang adik menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolah pada kakaknya yang sedang memegang sebuah ranting pohon. Cengiran khasnya nampak terlihat di wajah bocah manis bernama Taoitu."Tao mau mengambil sesuatu di sana Kris-ge, Tao janji Tao tidak akan lama, "

"Memangnya kau akan mengambil apa Zitao-ah?"tanya Kris penasaran, Tao menggembungkan pipinya lucu."Rahasia, nanti gege juga tahu, Tao gak lama ko. Pai-pai gege.."

"Yaa Tao! Aiisshhh!"kesal Kris melihat tingkah sang adik, walaupun begitu Kris hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri, sekesal apapun dia, Kris tidak akan mampu berkata dengan nada marah pada sang adik tercinta. Kris kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia buat, sesekali ia melirik ke arah di mana Tao pergi, kalau-kalau adiknya sudah kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Kris mendesah senang melihat hasil karyanya, senyum merekah dibibir bocah tampan itu namun senyum itu langsung hilang ketika sadar jika Tao belum juga kembali dari tadi.

"Kemana dia?"tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Rasa takut mulai muncul di benak bocah 12 tahun itu, bagaimana jika adiknya di culik? Tidak. Tidak. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, pikir Kris berusaha positif dan mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan di kepalanya.

Dari pada ia mati kawatir di sana lebih baik ia mencari Tao.

"Tao."

"Tao!"

"Tao!"teriak Kris lagi, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut, Kris mulai gelisah, firasat buruk mulai mengirim sinyal ke otaknya. Kris ingin kembali berteriak tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat sosok manis sedang tersenyum cerah menghampirinya.

"Maaf yaa gege, Tao lama yaa? Maaf sudah buat gege ka—"

GREPP

"Jangan lakukan lagi Tao, kau membuat gege sangat kawatir."ucap Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao erat, Tao mengangguk-ngangguk bersalah, tak lama Kris melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap tubuh Tao, kalau-kalau ada luka di tubuh Tao. Tao sendiri hanya membiarkan kakaknya melakukan apa saja pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah?"tanya Tao polos. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk gege lo, gege mau lihat?"kata Tao dengan alis naik-turun, kedua tangan Tao ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Kris hanya bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saja sambil mengangguk antusias."Apa Tao? Gege mau lihat?"ucap Kris.

"Kalau gitu gege tutup mata gege,"

"Kenapa harus di tutup?"

"Gege banyak bicara, tutup matanya cepat"bentak Tao kesal dengan wajah di tekuk nan imut. Kris tertawa pelan lalu menutup matanya. Setelah memastikan gegenya benar-benar menutup mata Tao pun menarik tangannya dari belakang tubuh, sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari akar dan dedaunan itu terlihat sangat indah, Tao menatap senang pada mahkota yang ia buat, sebuah mahkota untuk sang gege tercinta.

Tao melangkah mendekati kakaknya, Tao menelan ludahnya sendiri entah karena apa, ia gugup tapi ia tidak sadar. Kris masih sabar menunggu dengan mata terpejam, tak lama Kris merasakan sesuatu ada di kepalanya, ingin membuka mata tapi Kris takut Tao akan marah padanya, akhirnya Kris tetap menutup mata hingga Tao yang akan menyuruhnya membuka matanya.

Tao bertepuk tangan tanpa suara saat melihat gege yang terlihat sangat tampan bak pengeran di negeri dongeng sana. Mahkota itu sangat cocok dengan Kris.

"Buka mata gege."kata Tao. Kris mengangguk, perlahan Kris membuka matanya, Kris meraba atas kepalanya.

"Gege! Kau akan merusaknya nanti. Nih lihat pakai ini."teriak Tao tiba-tiba sukses membuat Kris diam.

Kris menatap diirnya di cermin kecil itu, mahkota? Tanya Kris dalam hati lalu melirik pada Tao."Apa kau yang membuatkan ini untuk gege, Tao?"tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk antusias,"gege menyukainya?"tanya Tao balik."Apappun yang kau buat gege selalu menyukainya Tao baby dan gomawo untuk mahkota ini."kata Kris lalu memeluk tubuh Tao, Tao hanya bisa berteriak girang mendengarnya. Kris baru ingat jika tadi ia memebuat sesatu untuk Tao. Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Tao."Kau mau hadiah juga Tao?"

"Gege punya hadiah untuk Tao? Hwaaa Tao mau gege~ mana? Mana?"Tao menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kris, mimik wajah Tao sangat gembira.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke tempat kita tadi, hadiahnya ada di sana tapi Tao harus menutup mata Tao."

"Yaaa... ko harus tutup mata sii? Gak asik deh gege ini huh!"protes Tao, walaupun begitu Tao tetap menutup matanya. Kris hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah menggemaskan adiknya itu.

Kris pun menggenggam tangan Tao dan membimbing Tao berjalan menuju tempat mereka tadi, di sepanjang jalan Tao tidak henti-hentinya mengocah tidak jelas, mengeluh 'kenapa sangat lama' atau ' apa gege bohong?'.

"Kau tunggu disini."bisik Kris ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat semula mereka."Gege tidak sedang mengerjai Tao kan?"tanya Tao takut, kris mencentil hidung adiknya itu gemas dan langsung mendapat keluhan dari sang empu."Appo gege~"teriak Tao sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Kris melangkah mendekati tempatnya saat membuat hadiah untuk Tao. Sebuah mahkota yang sama seperti yang diberikan Tao padanya adalah hadiah yang ia buat untuk Tao, tapi dengan hiasan yang berbeda, mahkota yang ia buat penuh dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang akan sangat cocok dengan Tao sedangkan mahkota pemberian Tao hanya berhias daun-daun hijau saja.

"Nah, Zitao, buka matamu.. Taarrraaa!"

"Hwaaaa mahkota! Gyaa cantik gege!"teriak Tao girang kala membuka matanya dan di sambut sebuah mahkota cantik. Tanpa aba-aba Tao memeluk tubuh Kris manja, hampir saja Kris jatuh kalau saja ia tidak memiliki refleks yang cepat.

"Mau gege pasangkan"tanya Kris, Tao melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh tinggi sang kakak lalu mengangguk. Kris pun segera menaruh mahkota buatannya di atas kepala Tao. Tao melirik mahkata di kepala dengan mata berbinar.

Cup.

Kris mencium singkat pipi Tao, membuat detak jantung Tao langsung berubah tidak normal, rona merah muncul begitu saja di kedua pipinya, Tao menunduk dalam,"Gege kau menyebalkan, ugh~"keluah Tao sambil menutup wajahnya, Kris terkekah pelan, ia menarik lembut tangan Tao, membuat rona merah di wajah Tao makin merah hingga ke telinga."Gege!~ ugh~ Tao malu~".

"Eh? Waeyo?"tanya Kris pura-pura tidak tahu. Tao memukul pelan bahu Kris lalu berbalik tapi kris langsung menaik kembali tubuh Tao membuat tubuh mungil Tao oleng lalu jatuh ke arah Kris, karena Kris yang ikutan kaget membuat tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke atas tanah dengan Tao yang menindih tubuh tinggi Kris. Wajah keduanya memerah terutama Tao.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat, lalu Kris tersenyum menaydarkan Tao dari lamunanya, Tao yang sadar keadaan posisi mereka sekarang segera menarik diri tapi Kris malah menarik tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali jatuh tetap di atas tubuh Kris lagi.

"Saengil chukkae nae saengie.. Saranghae, mian ne gege baru mengucapkannya sekarang."Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung, otak nyamulai berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat tanggal berapa sekarang dan ternyata benar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya yang ke 10. Tao sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, Tao menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya, mata Tao memerah.

"Waeyo? Kau marah karena gege baru mengucapkannya sekarang?"tanya Kris, Tao menggeleng, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi chubby Tao."Hiks,, pabo. Hiks,, pabo. Tentu saja Tao tidak marah, gege pabo."lirih Tao lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."kata Kris seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Tao, masih dalam keadaan Tao yang menindih tubuhnya.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan sosok pria bermata belo itu malah asik merekam adegan mesra kedua anaknya dari balik pohon besar di bukit itu, sedangkan sang suami yang menemaninya sedari dua jam yang lalu hanya bisa menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali melihat tingkah sang istri tercinta.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus disini Kyungie~ aku lelah, bukan Cuma mereka yang harus kau perhatikan tapi aku juga. Kyungie hyung!"

"Ssstthh Kai. Jangan berisik nanti mereka mendengar kita, aku tidak mau melewatkan adegan ini, aah lihat mereka sangat manis dan menggemaskan,, ughh.. aku jadi ingin menangis, ah, benarkan aku menangis."Kai, nama pria tampan berkulit tan itu memutar matanya mendengar perkataan istrinya yang super lebay menurutnya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, kita harus segera pulang segera, kau mau pesta kejutan untuk Tao batal karena hobbimu ini?"kata Kai dan sukses membuat mata belo istrinya makin belo."Astaga aku lupa. Yaa tuhan,, sekarang kita pulang, kau memang suami yang baik,"kata Kyungsoo, Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas(lagi) saat istrinya dengan seenakknya saja menarik dirinya menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

#sorryforgajenya :D

riview juseyo~~~ Buing~buing~ xD #agyeogagal


End file.
